Sonic the Hedgehog: The Hellbringers
by Destructa Works
Summary: A story about Sonic and anthro versions of my original characters. Rated T for language.


"Damn it!" I shouted as another rocket exploded just behind the jeep my sister, Maylene, and I were driving. I'm Destructa: a pyrokinetic, sixteen year-old, yellow hedgehog and a member of the Hellbringers, a group of outlaws dedicated to making themselves as rich as they possibly could. I was one of the high-ranking thieves who usually didn't have a problem. This was one of those times when I did.

"Well, maybe if you didn't blow up that robot, this wouldn't have happened!" That's Maylene, my sister. Did I already say that? Oh well. She's my twin. She's purple and her quills are draped to look more like hair. While I'm the awesome, fun-loving, adventurous type, she's kind of boring, a coward, and overall girlish. What the hell she was even doing here, I don't know. She was normally a mechanic. This kind of thing wasn't her style.

"It had it coming!" I shouted again. I looked behind us at the squad of Egg Pawns on extreme gear shooting rockets at us. "Drive faster!"

"You have fire powers," Maylene retorted. "Use them!"

"That won't be necessary," our boss, Klee, said popping out of nowhere like he does. Klee, the big boss, the head honcho, Mr. Hellbringer himself. Klee was a grey fox with the ability to control darkness. If that meant creating a void and using it to teleport wherever he wanted, then, dang it, that's what he was going to do. He looked creepy enough with his red eyes, but the cloak just made him creepier.

"Holy crap!" Maylene cried almost losing control of the jeep.

"Keep driving," Klee said jumping off the jeep.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?"

Klee landed softly on the ground and as the squad started passing him, he drew two curved blades and cut two of them in half. The Egg Pawns were destroyed as they smashed along the ground. As for the rest of the squad, the four pieces of the broken extreme gear had bounced up and knocked them away, sending them sprawling into the ground. That's my boss.

I let out a breath of relief. Thank god for Klee.

Back in Klee's office in a small village in the desert, the boss was less than happy at me and my sister. Well then again, could you blame him?

"What were you two thinking?" Klee shouted. "Are you _trying_ to get us found out?" He pointed at me. "You would just put the mission in jeopardy because of one stupid robot asking you for identification? I thought you were better than that."

"Well, see.." I started.

"And you!" He pointed at Maylene. "What were you doing in the field?"

Maylene looked as if she was about to cry. She wasn't normally yelled at. "I-I-I," she stuttered.

"It's bad enough Eggman is already suspicious of us, but this… _This_ will just affirm his suspicions. Are you purposely trying to destroy our way of making a living? Would you rather sit in some cell for the rest of your life than making good decisions and staying alive? I thought I could trust you to make your own decisions, Destructa. This is giving me second thoughts."

"Everyone makes mistakes," I said. "It's not like you've never made any."

"That smart mouth won't help either."

Maylene broke down and burst into tears. "I'm sorry! It isn't Destructa's fault I went. I begged him to take me! Don't strip him of his rank!"

Klee sighed. "Relax, Maylene, I'm not going to strip him of his rank. This should just serve as a lesson."

"O-okay," Maylene sniffed.

"Just don't do it again." Klee glanced at me. "Okay, Destructa?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Good. Maylene, you can leave."

"Yes, sir," she said softly. She turned and left.

"Did you at least get it?" Klee asked me.

I reached in my bag. "You mean this?" I asked tossing a Chaos Emerald to him.

Klee smiled. "Excellent. As stupid as you can be sometimes, you do always pull through."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I did. I'm me. I'm the best thief ever. I didn't say that last part out loud because Klee would have had a fit. It would have been something along the lines of 'Don't get cocky, Destructa'. At least I knew the truth.

"Yes," Klee continued. "This will definitely attract the blue hedgehog."

I sighed. Here we go again, with his talk of recruiting a blue hedgehog with speeds unmatched. The chances of recruiting this hedgehog were slim in my opinion, but then again, would _you _argue with Klee? Bringing Klee down when he's this excited about his plan getting into action was a bad idea.

"Look, boss," I said, "I'm going to head out."

Klee didn't pay any attention to me and just kept staring at the emerald.

I slowly inched out the door and went to my room. It had been a long day.


End file.
